


The Cupids' Mission

by ALTsvtsector123



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cupids, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, adding tags as I go, for a surprise i guess, seventeen are kinda side characters, seventeen cameos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALTsvtsector123/pseuds/ALTsvtsector123
Summary: Three cupid friends were sent to Earth for a mission — to create five pairs of 100% lovebirds. They didn’t think that it would be this difficult.
Relationships: K/Park Jongseong | Jay, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay & Kim Sunoo, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Side Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. Three Cupid Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea just kinda came to me? And I wanted to try writing about this since it seemed like fun. Honestly, I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this though I probably, most likely will, just for my own satisfaction.
> 
> It's mostly about ENHYPEN, though a few SEVENTEEN members and I-Land applicants will appear. And yeah, here's the first chapter of the story! Enjoy~

Up above, somewhere in the sky, on a cloud, laid a beautiful enormous city. It was home to cupids. Unlike common misconception, cupids were normal people, living normal lives. Their occupational sectors were similar to those of the human world, such as law enforcement, health, agriculture, education and more. The only thing was that many cupids wanted to enter the Relationship Management sector.

Myth has usually told of cupids being advocates of love, more especially romance, but that was only a myth, or merely an understatement of the job many cupids yearned to have.

Cupids, if they entered the Relationship Management sector, would supervise _all_ the relationships on Earth, be it familial relationships, romantic ones, friendships and more. The sector could be further divided into three sections — Peacemakers, Bloomers, Matchmakers. To watch all the relationships in the human world, it was not an easy task. At all. 

That was why many people desired to get that job. The feeling of satisfaction they would get if they did their job well was immense.

Anyhow, up on a cloud, in a large lovely city lived many people, their existence unknown to most of the world.

And here, the story of three friends starts.

* * *

“Good morning!” a boy yelled loudly as he dashed through town, into the lobby of the Cupid Office. He had been working there with his childhood friends ever since they graduated from Cupid School, though it really hasn’t been that long.

Ah… Here comes one of them now. The naggy one.

“Sunoo-ah, how many times must I tell you to not run?” Park Jongseong said, frowning. “It’s dangerous. You could have crashed into someone on the way and gotten that person and yourself hurt!” He patted Sunoo’s cheeks and spun him around as his eyes searched for any cuts or bruises. “You get hurt too easily, remember? You managed to get a bruise when I only flicked your forehead when we were younger. You have to be more careful.”

Sunoo merely giggled. “I’m fine, hyung. I made sure to be careful, as always. And besides, I was almost late. We have to meet President Choi, don’t we?” Mr Choi, their boss and the president of the Cupid Office, oversees every single thing they do and makes sure that the workers do their jobs properly.

Jongseong sighed. “Heeseung-hyung isn’t even here yet, you can calm down.”

Sunoo gawked at him. “Wahhhh, I could have gotten more of my beauty sleep then…”

Jongseong snorted. “You’re pretty enough, Sunoo-ah. It’s best to be early anyways.”

At that, Sunoo narrowed his eyes at the other boy. “Hyung, exactly how long have you been waiting here?” Jongseong shrugged. “Only for a few minutes.”

“A few minutes?” Sunoo asked, his eyes narrowing at his friend even more. Jongseong nodded. “15 minutes or so. It’s not bad right?”

Sunoo let out a sigh of relief. He knew that Jongseong was always the first one out of the three of them to wake up in the morning. It was like the older boy had a built-in alarm clock inside of him or something. It was unfathomable how his body managed to work like that. But then again, Park Jongseong was just Park Jongseong. He just managed.

Jongseong’s eyes went to the door. “Finally,” he sighed out. Sunoo heard the automatic doors slide open and a soft shout, if a shout could be soft. “Sorry, I’m late!”

“Good to see you, Heeseung-hyung,” Jongseong said, looking at his watch. Sunoo felt his heart warm at the familiar scene. No matter how many years had passed, Jongseong had always worn that watch every single day, without fail, only taking it off when he had to. Sunoo still remembered his hyung’s bright eyes and wide smile as the latter had shown him and Heeseung the watch. It had been a gift from Jongseong’s father and Jongseong had been glad that despite his busy schedule, his father was still thinking of him.

“Morning, hyung!” Sunoo chirped, watching as Heeseung smiled back while he panted from running all the way to the office.

“I woke up late,” Heeseung said, straightening his back. “The alarm didn’t ring.”

By the end of Heeseung’s sentence, the three friends were already waiting in front of the elevators.

“What a surprise, hyung,” Jongseong replied, sarcasm evident in his voice. “I bet you turned it off and went back to sleep.”

Heeseung chuckled sheepishly. “Well, you found me out.”

Sunoo laughed. “Really, I don’t understand how Jongseongie-hyung manages to wake up so early, but at the same time, I also don’t understand how you manage to wake up late every time.”

“Not every time,” Heeseung corrected. “I’ve been keeping track of when I wake up late. So far, it’s mostly on Mondays.”

Sunoo gasped. “Only Mondays?”

“Not only,” Heeseung said, shaking his head. “Mostly.”

“Then, doesn’t that mean you still wake up late almost every day?” Jongseong quipped, raising an eyebrow.

Heeseung nodded. “That’s it, _almost_ every day. _Not every day_. There’s a difference.”

Sunoo pouted. “Geez, almost every day for you just means only one day of not waking up late.”

Heeseung paused, then he nodded again. “Well, can’t argue with that.”

The doors to one elevator opened. Jongseong held it open, urging his friends to enter first. Soon, the elevator doors closed and they were going up.

“What do you think President Choi wants with us? And you don’t think he’ll be angry at us for being late, do you?” Heeseung questioned.

Jongseong gave a hum. “Don’t worry, hyung, he won’t be angry. He’s probably used to it by now.”

“Ah, that’s true.”

“Maybe he wants us to do something for him?” Sunoo said, tilting his head as he thought. “Oooh, maybe he’s going to dispatch us on a mission! Everyone gets one when they’re about our age, don’t they?”

In their teen years, each Cupid, no matter where they worked at, was sent for a mission. If you passed the mission by the deadline, then you’d be able to get your very own Cupid wings. If, by chance, you failed, then you would have to try again two years later. Or you could just miss out the chance and live without wings.

“That’s possible,” Jongseong said, nodding. He had a grin on his face. “It’ll be really fun.” 

Heeseung agreed. “I wonder where we’ll be going.”

Each Cupid would be dispatched to different parts of Earth, the human world. 

For example, Jongseong’s father had been dispatched to a country called Brunei while his mother had gone to the United States. They had then received their wings at the same time and that was how they had met. They had Jongseong a few years later.

Sunoo’s parents had been dispatched in the same team, so they had gone to the same location. Their bond could only deepen even further as they spent almost every hour of the day solving their mission. Then, they got married and had Sunoo.

Heeseung’s parents, however, were part of the minority who did not get to go on missions. (Yes, a Cupid could refuse to go for their mission if and only if they had a _good_ reason.) In the case of Heeseung’s parents, they had gotten married when they just graduated. His mother had been pregnant with Heeseung when she was 20 years old. That was why she wasn’t able to go for the mission. She didn’t want any harm to go to her baby. Heeseung’s father had also opted out as he wanted, or as he had said, _needed_ , to take care of his wife. In the end, the two of them had just stayed up in the clouds and did not go on any missions. They were wingless Cupids. But now, their child could be going on his mission, experiencing the things his parents couldn’t before and earning the things they hadn’t.

Another thing about missions, unfortunately, was that they were classified. Hence, while the three boys had heard their parents (or in Heeseung’s case, his friends’ parents) gush about the beautiful sceneries and what they could find on Earth, they hadn’t known what exactly their parents had been doing there.

The surprise would be welcomed though. Hopefully.

“This is so exciting!” Sunoo exclaimed. “We’ll be getting our wings!”

“ _If we succeed_ ,” Jongseong reminded, crossing his arms. Sunoo stuck out his tongue at the older. “Don’t be such a pessimistic old man, hyung.”

Jongseong’s hand moved to his heart as he said in mock-hurt, “ _Old man?_ You wound me.” Then, he looked at Heeseung. “Besides, Heeseung-hyung’s older than me.”

“Well, yes, but he acts like he’s younger!” Sunoo shot back.

“... Is that a good thing?” Heeseung’s quiet voice cut into the conversation, before Jongseong could have said anything else.

Sunoo nodded his head vigorously. “Of course! It means you’re more youthful than Jongseong-hyung!”

Heeseung grinned widely. “Well, that’s great to hear.” He locked eyes with Jongseong. “Hey there, Jongseong-hyung.”

Jongseong shuddered. “Ugh,” he groaned. “Don’t call me that, it gives me the creeps.”

“Many things give you the creeps, hyung,” Sunoo said, shaking his head. “Horror movies, ghosts, and so much more. You’re too much of a scaredy-cat to not get the creeps from anything.”

Jongseong huffed, pouting and sulking. “You guys love to tease me, huh?”

Sunoo exchanged grins with Heeseung. Then, the two boys faced Jongseong, giving him identical smiles. “Of course we do,” they said in unison.

Jongseong looked away from them, shuddering from their creepy smiles and wondering why he was friends with them in the first place. He must have made some strange life choices when he was younger.

“No, but really,” Sunoo said, smiling fondly at the older. “We love you, Jongseong-hyung.”

Jongseong finally let a smile of his own grace on his lips. “Yeah, I know.” Of course they did, he was a lovable guy after all.

_DING. DING. DING._ The sound of the elevator brought their attention away from teasing Jongseong and back to the present.

“Well then,” Jongseong started as he took a step out of the elevator. “Looks like we’ll find out whether what we’re thinking of is true.”

Together, the three childhood friends made their way to the President’s office.

* * *

“President Choi, are you sure about this?” Mr Yoon asked. “A task like this is difficult to complete, especially for young kids like them. It takes a lot of time to nurture relationships until—”

“You were the one to suggest that idea to me, Secretary Yoon,” Mr Choi said, furrowing his eyebrows. Why was this man complaining when he was the one who made the suggestion?

Mr Yoon shrugged. “Well, yes, I did suggest it, but I didn’t expect you to actually go through with it! Plus, I was just joking. You can’t really be serious.”

“Well, I am.” Mr Choi looked at the clock. “They’re late, huh? Lee Heeseung must have woken up late as per usual.”

“Hmm, the boy’s like that, but he always does his job exceptionally well,” Mr Yoon said, looking at the clock too. Then, he snapped his gaze back towards Mr Choi. “Oi, Mr Choi, don’t try changing the subject! What are you thinking, giving them this mission?”

There was a pause before the man finally spoke. “I believe in those three. Together, they’ll be able to do it,” Mr Choi insisted. “Besides, the only loss they’ll suffer from is not gaining their wings. Wings aren’t that important.”

“So you say,” Mr Yoon said softly. “But you know how prejudiced some people are towards those without wings. You’re the only president here who hires wingless workers.” That included Mr and Mrs Lee.

“Not the only one,” Mr Choi said. “There’s CEO Park too.”

“Ah, that’s right. Park Jongseong’s father and Junhui’s uncle, hmm?” Mr Yoon sighed. “But even then, that’s only two companies and there are many wingless Cupids. More than you know.” Mr Choi hummed in acknowledgement.

Mr Yoon felt his patience run thin. “Really, Cheol, you have to rethink your—”

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

Mr Yoon realised that there was no more time. He had failed to change the president’s mind. He sighed.

Mr Choi smiled at his secretary. “They’re here. Let them in.”

* * *

“Ready?” Jongseong asked, his eyes flitting to Heeseung and Sunoo. The two of them gulped and nodded. Without further ado, Jongseong knocked on the door. Before he could call out to the people behind the door to ask for permission to enter, the door swung open. The three friends came face-to-face with a man with wavy blonde hair. The three boys had the same thought — the man looked like an angel.

The man smiled at them. “The president has allowed you to come in. Hurry now.”

At the man’s urging, Jongseong stepped foot inside the president’s office first, followed by Sunoo and Heeseung. They greeted Mr Choi as one, giving him a 90-degrees bow. “Good morning, Mr Choi!”

Mr Choi smiled at them. Then, he told them softly, “Good morning to you three as well.” He gestured at the blonde man. “This is Mr Yoon Jeonghan, my secretary. It’s the first time you’ve ever seen him, right? Don’t be fooled by his looks though, he’s a literal devil.” 

Mr Yoon rolled his eyes. “Don’t listen to this idiot,” he said. “He’s the devil for the mission he’s going to give you.”

The three boys’ eyes brightened. So their thoughts had been correct. They really were going to get a mission! They’ll be able to get their wings!

Mr Choi sighed. He gazed at them seriously, all traces of joking gone. “Sit down, boys. We’re going to have a long talk.”


	2. To Earth We Go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the second chapter! I’m not so proud of it, but at the same time, I guess I’m satisfied? I have no idea where this will go, honestly, but well, I’ll just have fun writing this \\(≧∇≦)/
> 
> Enjoy~

“So,” Mr Choi started. “You graduated at the same time despite the difference in your ages and ever since, the three of you have started working in this company, doing miscellaneous work.” Heeseung, Jongseong and Sunoo trained their eyes on Mr Choi, nodding.

“Now, today, you’ll get your mission. When you return, regardless of whether you succeed, you’ll be promoted.” Mr Choi could see the kids’ eyes brighten. He gave them a small smile, getting straight to it. “Your mission is to go to Seoul, a city in South Korea, and create five pairs of 100% lovebirds there. You’ll be sent to school to integrate yourselves into the human society as well.”

The latter part of the mission wasn’t as important to the boys as the first part though. “100% lovebirds? So we’re creating couples? As in  _ romantic  _ ones?” Sunoo questioned at once. Mr Choi nodded. “Yes, you’re making couples.” 

The boy’s eyes sparkled brighter. “Ooooh,  _ romance _ , that’ll be fun,” he whispered to his friends. Heeseung and Jongseong could only suppress their smiles at his words.

Heeseung was next to ask a question. “What do you mean by 100%?” Jongseong frowned then. “We have to measure the percentage of their affection, is that it?” But the idea seemed incomprehensible. How were they supposed to do that?

Mr Choi smiled. “Indeed, you are correct. You’ll only pass the mission if by the end of the deadline, the affection of the couples you’ve paired is at 100%.”

“How are we supposed to track that?” Jongseong asked, his brows furrowing more. He hadn’t heard of any news of anything that could gauge people’s affections in numbers.At least, not from his father, but his father knew of many things, even things that cupids didn’t need to know, so he was still confused. And very curious.

Just then, another knock came on the door. Mr Choi gave Mr Yoon a subtle nod and the secretary walked towards the door, opening it.

The three boys’ heads turned at the sound of a cart entering the room. Their attention was brought back to Mr Choi when the man cleared his throat. “This is Hong Jisoo, a childhood friend of mine and Mr Yoon’s. Call him Mr Hong. He’s our resident gadget-maker and even though I have no idea how he makes them, his devices work well. He’s made some gadgets for your mission to help you three out.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mr Hong said. His voice was soft and gentle. He gave them a bow before gesturing at the things on the cart. There were many things there, but what caught the boys’ attention were the three different types of accessories — a bracelet, a necklace, and a ring. The man seemed to notice that.

Mr Hong smiled. He handed Heeseung the bracelet, Sunoo the necklace, and Jongseong the ring. “These are the devices that you’ll use to track the percentage of affection of the people you’ll be matchmaking,” he explained. “I’d want to explain the mechanics to you more in depth but it’d take lots of time and you probably won’t understand anyways, so… Do you see the button in the middle of your respective accessories?”

The three boys immediately inspected the accessories in their hands. Well, Jongseong had already worn the ring but it was his hand still.

“Do you mean this?” Jongseong asked, pointing at the obsidian stone on his ring. The stone was small enough such that it wasn’t so visible from far away, hence making the ring less conspicuous. Mr Hong nodded. “That’s right.”

“It’s a button?” Jongseong’s eyes widened as he pressed it. He could feel the stone sink in further into the metal band. It was, simply speaking, very cool. What happened next made his eyes widen even more. “Woah…” Sunoo breathed out from beside him. The sunshine’s eyes were wide as well. So were Heeseung’s already-large doe eyes.

After Jongseong had pressed the stone on his ring, a projection had come out from the ring. There were two empty silhouettes on each side of the rectangular projection screen and two hearts in between the two silhouettes.

“Scan anyone in the room,” Mr Hong instructed. Jongseong nodded. He immediately turned to his friends. Right after, he changed his mind and turned to Mr Choi. Once Mr Choi’s silhouette mostly covered the empty silhouette on the screen, a scan started. Next, Jongseong scanned Mr Yoon. Then, he waited.

A few seconds later, there was a soft beep. The scans were done. On the screen, the hearts had glowed and turned pink.

“Ooooh, so you two are dating?” Sunoo asked curiously. “It says that Mr Yoon’s affection for Mr Choi is at 90% while Mr Choi’s is 100%! Woah… Mr Choi, what did you do for Mr Yoon’s affection to drop by 10%?”

“I wonder about that too,” Mr Choi muttered under his breath. He gave Mr Hong a raised eyebrow. “Oi, Josh, did you come here with the intention of revealing our relationship to the kids?”

Mr Hong shrugged. “Don’t blame me, Cheol. Ask the kid himself, he was the one who chose to scan the two of you.” Indeed, that was true.

Mr Choi sighed, locking eyes with Jongseong. “Okay, spill it, boy. Did your father tell you about my relationship with Mr Yoon?” Although the Cupids’ world accepted same-sex relationships, the two had wanted to keep their relationship a secret just because it was an aspect of their private lives; they wanted to keep it away from work.

Jongseong’s eyes widened. “You know my dad?”

Mr Choi slapped his forehead.  _ That  _ was what the boy got from his question? The man heard a chuckle. It reminded him of the phrase “Like father, like son”. The men in the Parks family were certainly similar — Mr James Park had merely laughed heartily when Mr Choi had admitted to him that he was dating a man (don’t ask him why he had even told the older man, the circumstances then had called for his honesty).

“I just had a hunch,” Jongseong said. “My dad never told me anything. I didn’t even know he knew you, Mr Choi. It’s the truth.”

“And Jongseong’s bad at lying, Sir,” Heeseung added, worry evident in his tone. He really didn’t know how Jongseong had the guts to actually scan their higher-ups just like that. What was going on in his friend’s mind?! “So, really, he’s telling the truth. His father never said anything. We won’t tell anyone in the company about your relationship as well. So—” Heeseung zipped his mouth when Mr Choi raised his hand up, signalling for silence.

The CEO cleared his throat embarrassedly. “Apologies, I was getting ahead of myself, boys. I was too defensive.” He smiled at them kindly. “I know you’ll keep it a secret. You three aren’t people who’d go running their mouths off. At least, I do hope my judgement of you is correct.”

“Yes, Sir! We definitely won’t tell anyone,” Heeseung reassured at once. Mr Choi only continued smiling. 

“Now,” Mr Hong continued. “Heeseung-ssi, Sunoo-ssi, why don’t you try out yours? To see if it works out?” The two boys nodded. The same screen popped out and the both of them took their turns scanning the people they chose.

“Oh! The heart’s blue,” Sunoo commented, once the beep sounded after he had scanned Jongseong and Heeseung. “100% for both,” he said, smiling widely at his friends. The two other boys grinned at each other, giving each other a hi-five.

“To be more exact, it’s periwinkle,” Mr Hong said softly. “A color for friendship.”

“So each different color means different things?” Jongseong asked. Then, he thought of something. “Heeseung-hyung, could you scan me and Mr Choi?” he whispered. Heeseung, though confused, being the kind-hearted soul he was, nodded and did as his friend requested.

After the beep sounded, the hearts turned white, with high percentages on each heart.

“What’s white?” Sunoo questioned, staring at Mr Hong. Mr Hong gave him a small smile before explaining. “There’s only three colors possible and it seems you’ve found them all. Pink represents love, romantic love in particular, while blue represents the love between friends, friendship. White represents familial love.”

“We could use these devices to see our compatibility too, is that right?” Jongseong chimed in. “Mr Choi and I aren’t related, so it shouldn’t be possible that we have familial love since we’re not family in the first place. So, this means that we’d be a good match as a family.” As an afterthought, he added, “The heart’s not glowing either, so…”

Mr Hong nodded. He seemed to be surprised. “Yes. You’ve realised it. You’re pretty smart, huh?”   
Sunoo giggled. “As expected from the encyclopedia of our trio!” Heeseung pouted. “I’m smart too,” he said quietly. “Did you know an octopus, the one in the human world, has three hearts?”

Jongseong laughed. “So suddenly?” Sunoo laughed too. “We got it, hyung. You’re  _ really  _ smart too.” At the praise, Heeseung could only let his smile grow wider on his face.

“Ahem.” The childhood friends immediately stopped their chatter. “Sorry,” Heeseung said, laughing sheepishly. “No worries,” the gadget-maker replied. “Moving on, to turn off the screen, just press the button once again.” The three boys did so. Without the screens in front of them, they could pay more attention to the three men in front of them. “Now, before we move on to the next and last gadgets for your mission, do you have any questions about your accessories?”

“Oh, I do!” Sunoo raised his hand. “Would humans be able to see the screen too?” Mr Hong shook his head. “No, only Cupids can. Remember, even though we live like humans and are similar to humans, we are not completely the same. The beep is something that only Cupids are able to hear as well. The sound would be outside of the humans’ hearing range.” Sunoo nodded understandingly. “Got it.”

Heeseung raised his hand then. “I have a question too, though it’s not necessarily about the mechanics of the gadget itself.” He paused for a while, only continuing to speak when Mr Choi nodded at him. “Sir, you said that we’d be going to school there right? Do the schools in Seoul allow their students to wear accessories?”

A moment of silence passed in the office.

Laughter filled the place after that. Heeseung could recognise the high-pitched wheezy sound anywhere. He nudged Jongseong. “Stop laughing. You’re being rude and looking like a lunatic.” Jongseong nudged him back. “Look at Sunoo and Mr Yoon. They’re smiling too.” And indeed, their sunshine’s eyes were crinkled, a wide smile on his bright face, and when Heeseung took a peek at Mr Yoon, the older man was doing his best to hide the smile on his face. Not that it worked.

“That’s a very good question!” Mr Yoon said. He smiled cheekily at Mr Choi, resembling a devil-like angel. “Did you think about that, Mr Choi?”

“That— I— Ye— No, I didn’t,” the CEO admitted. He waved his hand dismissively the next moment. “But it should be fine. Kids these days don’t follow the rules much anyway.”

Mr Hong stared wide-eyed at his friend. “How in the world did you become a CEO with an attitude like that?” Mr Choi pouted. The three boys looked at their boss with similar surprised expressions. Mr Choi noticed that. He groaned, hissing at his friend. “Do you see that, Joshua? You made them get scared of me.” Mr Hong rolled his eyes. “If anything, it’s your pout that makes them scared of you.” Mr Choi’s eyes narrowed at the man.

Jongseong couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “No offense, Mr Choi, Sir,” he started. “We’re not scared of you.” Not one bit. “You’ve always appeared to be someone unapproachable, which is acceptable, since you’re our boss and the CEO of a great company. But now, seeing you act the same way as we do when you’re with people you’re comfortable with is very relatable and it makes your intimidating factor drop. So, we’re not scared of you.” He shrugged. “Just wanted to clear that up.”

As Mr Choi stayed silent, Mr Hong chuckled. He grinned as he faced the boys. “Yup, I like them.” He took the time to pick up three objects from his cart, handing them over to Jongseong, Sunoo and Heeseung. “Okay.” He clapped his hands. “Back to the gadgets.”

“They’re animal keychains!” Sunoo exclaimed, his face brightening. “Ooh, I got a fox!” He peeked at the ones in his friends’ hands. The second his eyes landed on Jongseong’s, he burst out laughing.

“Ya!” Jongseong yelled frustratedly. “Stop cackling, will you?”

“Sorry, hyung,” Sunoo said between his giggles. “It’s just too much of a coincidence.”

“Yeah,” Heeseung agreed, a wide smile on his face. “Who would have known you’d get an eagle?” After a short (around a millisecond) pause, he immediately added, “I got a deer.”

“We’ve always said you looked like a bird,” Sunoo said, a wistful look on his face.“And ta-da! You did get a bird, you’re fated to  _ be _ a bird!”

“Be a bird?” Jongseong groaned. Sometimes, his friends made no sense at all.

“I got a deer,” Heeseung repeated. His words fell on deaf ears.

Sunoo smiled at Jongseong, clinging to his arm. “Yep,  _ be  _ a bird. And it’s a good thing! I’m manifesting that you’ll get your wings, you know? Then, you’ll be able to fly like a bird and BE A BIRD!”

Jongseong looked at his friend weirdly. “You must have not gotten enough sleep. Or did you drink? You can’t just drink anything, Sunoo-ah.”

Sunoo slapped Jongseong’s arm, letting go of him. “I didn’t drink anything,” he whispered. “Don’t make me look bad in front of the higher-ups.”

“You’re the one making yourself look bad in front of them by spouting things like—” Jongseong mimicked Sunoo’s voice. “BE A BIRD!”

Sunoo pouted. “I’m not making myself look bad by doing that! I’m just being weird, as usual, and you know, the  _ cute  _ kind of weird. That’s a good thing. On the other hand, you accusing me of drinking is terrible because underage drinking is an offense, a crime. Do the Math, Jongseongie-hung.”

He was met with a weary gaze. “Oh my God, you’ve gone bonkers,” Jongseong said, slapping his forehead.

Sunoo winked at him sassily. “Nope,  _ you’ve  _ gone bonkers for thinking that I’ve gone bonkers.”

Jongseong helplessly made an ‘okay’ sign, he had no energy to continue arguing with his friend. He then faced the three wide-eyed adults. He smiled at them charmingly. “Sorry. Now then, you were saying?”

Poor Heeseung, no one heard his small mutters of “I got a deer.”

🏹❣️

“So, kids, how was it, getting your first mission?” Jongseong’s father, Mr Park, asked.

The three childhood friends were seated in the Parks’ dining room. They, along with Jongseong’s father, were currently having dinner together. Jongseong’s mother was out, busy working so sadly, she wasn’t there.

“We haven’t experienced it yet,” Jongseong replied quickly. “So we can’t really say anything about it, but it seems fun.”

“Not _ seems _ , it’ll  _ be _ very fun!” Sunoo corrected. “I can guarantee it. After all—” His eyes crinkled. “You have me, the brightest, loveliest sunshine to ever exist, Kim Sunoo, in the team.”

Heeseung followed after him. “It’s because you have me, the greatest, most capable Ace, Lee Heeseung!”

The two boys looked expectantly at Jongseong, who raised an eyebrow at them. He stopped chewing on his steak and swallowed. Then, he finished lamely, “And you have me, Park Jongseong, too.”

“Ah! Hyung!” Sunoo whined. “Give yourself a title!”

“Yeah, you’re making us look like we’re boasting about ourselves,” Heeseung added with a teasing tone.

Jongseong rolled his eyes. “But you are boasting.” Not that they didn’t deserve to boast — they both definitely did. “And what can I even call myself?” He wasn’t good at choosing nicknames. It’d take him hours to make himself a title, the  _ perfect  _ title for himself.

Sunoo, however, easily came up with one. “I know!” The smile on his face made Jongseong weirdly alert. And he had the right to feel that way, for the next words that Sunoo spoke were, “And we have, the loudest, most fashionable Angry Bird in the whole wide world, Park Jongseong!”

“... Yah! Why is it Angry Bird again?!” Jongseong groaned. Sunoo shrugged as dramatically as he could. “It fits you, hyung.” He was smiling again the next second. “Uncle Park, thanks for finding a cartoon character who looks a lot like your son!”

“No problem, Sunoo,” Mr Park said kindly.

Heeseung added on to that. “It’s really amazing, isn’t it?” he started quietly. “I can’t believe the human world has a clone of Jongseong, in the form of a bird.” Sunoo nodded in agreement. “Such a coincidence.”

Jongseong, on the other hand, was listening to their conversation while he stuffed food in his mouth. He sighed deeply in his heart. Yes, he was really lucky to have them as his friends. (Do note the sarcasm.)

The dinner continued peacefully with them talking about animals.

“Jongseong-ah,” Mr Park cooed. Jongseong shuddered, looking at his father with wary eyes. “Dad, I’m not a baby boy anymore. You know it. Why are you acting like that?”

His father merely shrugged. “I can baby my only son sometimes, can’t I?” His only response was a “Yeah, yeah.” from the boy.

Mr Park hummed a tune. A while later, he asked Jongseong, “Hey, son, what location did they assign you to?”

“A place called Korea,” Jongseong answered promptly. His eyes were trained on the dishes he was washing. Hence, he didn’t see the flash of worry in his father’s eyes.

“Korea?” Mr Park repeated. Hearing his father’s anxious tone, Jongseong looked him in the eye. “Yeah, Korea.” He saw some colour drain out of his father’s face and furrowed his eyebrow. “What’s wrong, Dad?”

“That—” Mr Park put a smile on his face. “No, nothing.” He ruffled his son’s hair.

Before Jongseong could interrogate him any further, a yell came from the entrance to their home. “I’M BACK~ JONGSEONG-AH! WELCOME YOUR MOMMY!”

The two men of the house immediately went to the door. And they were pulled into a group hug by the only woman in their family.

Jongseong didn’t know what his father had been going to say, but he felt it didn’t matter. All he knew was that he’d really miss his family when he goes to Earth.

🏹❣️

“WAHHHHH I’M SO EXCITED!” Sunoo yelled. He was standing with Jongseong at their company’s entrance, waiting for Heeseung.

“And you call me loud? You’re much louder than me, Ddeonu,” Jongseong commented. Sunoo shook his head. “Nope. You’re louder than I am. I’m only like this when I feel like it, but you— You’re loud every single moment of the day!”

“No, I’m not!” Jongseong refuted. Immediately, the people around them looked their way. Noticing that, Jongseong zipped his mouth and met Sunoo’s eyes. The little fox raised an eyebrow. Jongseong sighed and slumped in defeat. He didn’t think he was  _ that  _ loud. The people around them just had exceptionally good ears, that was all.

“Ah, whatever,” Jongseong brushed off. “Heeseung-hyung’s late.”

“Did he wake up late again?” Sunoo wondered.

Suddenly, the catchy tune of a ringtone rang. Jongseong picked up his phone, surprised. “Heeseung-hyung?”

Sunoo watched as Jongseong’s eyes widened behind his glasses. “What? You’re already there?” Sunoo was also as surprised as his friend.

“Got it, we’re rushing there now.” Once done, Jongseong hung up his phone and gaped at Sunoo. “Ddeonu, Heeseung-hyung’s already in Mr Choi’s office.”

They had been told to go there so that they could enter the portal to Earth.

Sunoo gasped, placing a hand on his chest. “I can’t believe it! He’s there before us?”

Jongseong grabbed Sunoo’s wrist, dragging him into their office building. “He said that he woke up early and went. He thought he had messaged us about it, but he forgot to send the text to us.”

It took them no time at all to reach the CEO’s office.

Once they opened the door, they were met with the scene of Heeseung hugging a large contraption akin to a box.

“What’s that?” Jongseong asked at once, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“Our communication device!” Heeseung answered proudly, as if he was the one who made it. “Mr Hong handed it to me just a moment ago. You guys missed each other though, he’s gone back to his lab already.”

“We’re not bringing a phone?” Sunoo questioned, his eyes narrowing at the device. “Isn’t it more compact?”

Heeseung shook his head. “I asked that too, and Mr Hong explained it to me. The frequency of our phones isn’t enough to reach our city from Earth, so we have to use this instead.”

“Ooooh, how cool.” Sunoo grinned. “What’s cooler is that you managed to wake up early, Heeseung-hyung!” He pouted. “You should have remembered to message us. We were waiting for you for ages!”

“Sorry,” Heeseung apologised, his hand rubbing the back of his nape. “I was too excited and almost didn’t sleep.”

“Ah, me too, hyung,” Jongseong joined in. “I really really wonder how our mission will go.”

“It’ll go just fine,” Heeseung reassured, giving his friend a pat on the back. “You have me and Sunoo, after all. Nothing can go wrong with the three of us.”

Jongseong smiled. “Yeah, that’s true.”

“Yes! We’ll succeed and get our wings!” Sunoo stated happily, slinging his arm around his hyung’s shoulders. “Now, let’s go!” Together, the three of them turned to the man who was sitting on the chair with anticipation in their eyes.

Choi Seungcheol gave them a weary grin. The kids really seemed energetic, it reminded him of his days of youth — not that he was old  _ old _ , he was only 25 years old, but still.

“Look that way,” he said, gesturing at the door by the side. “That’s the portal.”

He felt the energy of the boys heighten and suddenly, he remembered the time he had faced the door with disappointment in his chest. He had been young and foolish then, expecting something more magical. He hadn’t thought of how happy he should have been then.

_ Oh well _ , he thought, smiling fondly at the three boys in front of him.  _ The past is past. _

“Open the door with this key,” he said, pushing an arrow-shaped key towards Heeseung. “Remember, _don’t_ _ever_ lose it. It’s the way for you to get back to our world too. Keep it safe.”

Heeseung nodded, clenching it in his palm seriously. As the eldest, he’ll do his best to be responsible and to not lose it.

… That was his thought until he recalled how he tended to lose his things, especially his earphones and  _ keys _ , very easily.

_ I’ll give it to Jongseong when we reach Earth _ , he thought. That’d be best. The boy had many rings and small accessories but had always kept them neatly. Furthermore, unlike Heeseung, Jongseong hadn’t ever lost any of those trinkets. The key would be safe with him, he was sure of that.

“Let’s go, guys,” Heeseung said, leading them towards the door. He inserted the key into the keyhole, unlocking the door. Then, he took it out and placed it in his pocket.

He exchanged excited glances with his two friends. “Ready?”

Jongseong and Sunoo nodded. Sunoo waved back at Mr Choi, saying, “Bye bye, Mr Choi! Thanks for being a good boss!”

“Yeah, thanks for everything! I hope your relationship with Mr Yoon goes well,” Jongseong added.

Heeseung gave their CEO a wide smile as well. “Thanks for accepting my parents as your workers! I’ll do well to make you proud.”

Mr Choi felt pure joy blossom in his heart. The kids were really adorable and so cute, unlike the 12 little, chaotic devils he had grown up with. But then again, he was slightly a devil himself.

“Have fun and succeed, boys! You can do it!”

The three childhood friends glanced at each other, trembling with anticipation, as Heeseung grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

Then, they yelled as they had practised, “To Earth we go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that. I’m sorry if it was boring and too lengthy but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks for reading🤗 Have a great year ahead everyone! Stay safe and healthy~

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Hope you liked it😊
> 
> I made my own definition of cupids, I hope it's okay. I'm also going to be adding tags and pairings as I go (the ones I already tagged are the ones I'm pretty sure I'll be writing about) so I'm sorry if you don't like something that happens in the future chapters😓 
> 
> Anyhow, thank you for reading! Have a nice day.


End file.
